Sans
"he terminado un montón de trabajo hoy. una esquele-tonelada." Sans ( [sænz], SANZ) es el hermano mayorhttps://twitter.com/FwugRadiation/status/641953302490578944 de Papyrus, aparece al inicio en el Bosque de Snowdin a las afueras del pueblo de Snowdin. Es uno de los personajes principales en Undertale y, dependiendo de las elecciones del jugador, puede ser tanto un personaje de apoyo o un antagonista heróico. Apariencia Sans 'es un esqueleto de baja estatura y huesos grandes, vestido con una sudadera con capucha o chaqueta, desabrochada en todo momento, con playera blanca, shorts negros y zapatos tenis de acuerdo al arte de su "Steam Trading Card" (aunque puede interpretarse como pantuflas para dormir de acuerdo con el arte de la playera oficial). Siempre se le ve con una sonrisa y apenas mueve las comisuras de su boca. Tiene pupilas blancas que tienden a desaparecer cuando habla en tono serio. Un brillante e intermitente iris aparece en su ojo izquierdo cuando durante la batalla contra él. Este ojo comienza brillando tenuemente, pero a medida usa sus poderes de teletransportación, éste empieza a parpadear intensamente. Habilidades Ha obtenido el conocimiento de las múltiples líneas del tiempo y la función de SALVAR, presuntamente a través de sus investigaciones científicas, cómo se puede encontrar en el cuarto de Sans (potencialmente con la ayuda de W. D. Gaster). Parece tener conocimiento de cuándo el jugador carga un SALVADO, y no puede utilizar la función SALVAR él mismo (aunque no puede recordar lo sucedido al hacer un RESET, puede reconocer cuando el jugador ha hecho uno). Al parecer su conocimiento de la situación y su innata percepción le permite reconocer cuando un jugador se ha estado comportando de manera inusual. A sí mismo ha mostrado la habilidad de moverse increíblemente rápido y/o teletransportarse con el frecuente uso de "atajos" para llegar a donde sea. Durante la batalla, puede disparar lo que parecen ser un tipo de rayo usando un arma llamada "Gaster Blaster" (nombre que lleva el sprite del arma en los archivos de gráficos), un aparato que se asemeja a un cráneo de cabra o de dragón. Los GasterBlaster también poseen similaridad con la Máquina de Extracción de DT encontrada en el Verdadero Laboratorio, la cabeza de Gyftrot, y la cabeza de la forma final de Asriel. Personalidad Sans se muestra con una personalidad muy relajada, durmiendo en el trabajo o tomando descansos. Constantemente. Disfruta de hacer malos juegos de palabras relacionados con esqueletos, para el desagrado de su hermano. Es de naturaleza buena y reconfortante, pero se torna siniestramente serio en momentos abruptos (particularmente cuando se muestra enojado) Es extremadamente observador, sus líneas y acciones son las que más cambian a lo largo del juego dependiendo de las elecciones tomadas. Tiene conocimiento de cuántas veces ha derrotado al jugador (en la Ruta Genocida). Tiende a decir que detesta hacer promesas, esto es probablemente resultado de tener que dañar a un humano, ya que ha prometido a Toriel que protegerá a cualquier humano que salgan de las Ruinas. Su pereza es notable en la batalla final de la Ruta Genocida - él está inseguro si el hecho de estar algo consciente de los reinicios de la línea del tiempo ha roto su espíritu, sabiendo que todo lo que haga no valdrá nada... o si sólo lo usa como excusa para ser perezoso. Aunque no lo muestra abiertamente, Sans demuestra signos de depresión que es evidenciado por su pereza, su falta de motivación y su sentimiento de desesperanza al punto que está dispuesto a rendirse por completo. Su depresión se deriva por su conocimiento de las múltiples líneas del tiempo y la función de SALVAR, sabiendo que incluso si los monstruos logran escapar del Underground, la línea del tiempo será Reiniciada y todos los monstruos terminarán regresando al Underground sin ninguna memoria de lo ocurrido. Sans es también consciente de que su propia vida ya ha sido predicha. Historia principal Ruta Neutral Frisk/el jugador conoce a Sans después de salir de las Ruinas en el Bosque de Snowdin, donde Sans aparece como una silueta en las sombras que espía y sigue al jugador. Después de introducirse con el jugador revela ser un personaje amistoso y acogedor diciendo que no tiene ningún interés de capturar a ningún humano, al contrario de su hermano, Papyrus. Entonces pide al jugador esconderse de su hermano detrás de una lámpara convenientemente silueteada, mientras él y Papyrus mantienen una explosiva discusión acerca de la pereza de Sans y la importancia de los acertijos. Sans aparece en varios lugares a lo largo del Bosque de Snowdin, normalmente al lado de Papyrus, observando y comentando sobre los acertijos que prepara. Al mismo tiempo, no se envuelve en la resolución de los acertijos ni en su hechura con excepción de la "Sopa de Letras Niñoz Monstruo", que es llana y fácilmente evitable, mostrando su genuino desinterés en capturar humanos. Después de encuentros aleatorios con él antes de llegar a Snowdin, su casa (la cual comparte con Papyrus) puede ser cesada si el jugador tiene una cita o pasa el rato con Papyrus. Durante éste tiempo, el jugador puede interactuar con diversos objetos en la casa mostrando la naturaleza cómica de Sans, incluyendo un calcetín con una serie de notas mostrando una conversación pasivo-agresiva entre Sans y Papyrus acerca de recoger el calcetín al cuarto de Sans. A sí mismo se puede activar un evento donde Sans toca un trom-BONE para burlarse de Papyrus. Cuando Undyne pregunta a Papyrus cómo pueden pagar una casa tan grande en Snowdin, Papyrus contesta que Sans está pagando por ella; cuando se le cuestiona más a fondo acerca del tema dice que es un misterio. * Si en este punto Papyrus es asesinado por el jugador, Sans no volverá a aparecer durante el resto del juego hasta el Último Corredor para hacer su juicio. Justo después de entrar a la Cascada, Sans ofrece al jugador pasar el rato con él en Grillbi's. Si el jugador accede, Sans le llevará a Grillby's usando un atajo llegando al instante al lugar, demostrando sus habilidades de teletransportación. Sans es recibido acogedoramente, mostrando su popularidad entre los residentes. Durante la estancia en Grillbi's Sans le hará bromas al jugador colocando un cojín ruidoso en el asiento o dejando floja la pata de la botella de catsup haciendo que toda se vacíe del contenedor en la comida. Después, tomando un tono más serio, Sans menciona al jugador que está preocupado por su hermano que ha estado siendo visitado por una Flor que habla y que le dice frases motivacionales (siendo fuerte sugerencia que se trata de Flowey). Él, sin embargo, cambia a hacer referencia a una Flor Eco, diciendo que alguien podría estar haciéndole una broma a Papyrus. Antes de irse, bromea al jugador diciéndole que si puede pagar la cuenta por él, siendo ésta excesivamente cara para lo consumido. Sin importar la respuesta que dé el jugador, Sans ríe y pide al bar tender poner la cuenta a su nombre. Sans es encontrado de nuevo más adelante en la Cascada donde, una vez más, bromea al jugador con un telescopio que pinta de rosa el ojo al usarlo. El jugador se lo encuentra más tarde en uno de sus puestos de vigilancia en Hotland durante la huida contra Undyne, cuando Undyne lo ve durmiendo se enfurece causando que su velocidad baje un poco al perseguirte. Sans es encontrado más tarde vendiendo "hotdogs" (salchichas calientes), con una "salchicha de agua" o junco en lugar de una salchicha de carne. El jugador puede encontrarse con Sans una vez más fuera del MTT Resort, donde ofrece pasar el rato nuevamente con él, si se accede a la petición, Sans llevará al jugador (a través de otro de sus atajos) al Restaurante de MTT. Dentro, Sans expresa su apoyo al protagonista. Él menciona que ha sido amigo de hace tiempo de una señora que vive en las ruinas, la cual conoció cuando practicaba bromas en la puerta hacia las Ruinas. A ella le gustaban sus chistes malos y se volvieron amigos a pesar de que nunca se vieron una sola vez. Un día ella no reía mucho y Sans preguntó qué ocurría, a lo que ella pidió a Sans a hacer la promesa de proteger a cualquier humano que cruzara la puerta algún día. Él expresa que a pesar de que no gusta de hacer promesas no podía decir "no" a alguien que aprecia los malos chistes tanto como él. El jugador es advertido de que de no ser por esa promesa, ellos "estarían muertos donde están parados ahora", dejando claro que Sans le habría matado él mismo. Diciendo que es "broma", cambia de tema mencionando que debió haber hecho un buen trabajo protegiendo al jugador (desde su perspectiva, el jugador nunca ha muerto una sola vez ya que si lo hace puede regresar a un Salvado anterior como si nada hubiese ocurrido), reconoce entonces que el jugador le da una extraña mirada y vuelve a preguntar si está en lo incorrecto. Al final se aleja de la escena diciendo al jugador que cuide de sí mismos ya que hay alguien que realmente se preocupa por ellos. Juicio Al pasar por el Último Corredor, el jugador se encuentra con Sans. Él procede a hacer juicio sobre las acciones del jugador a lo largo del juego. Sans revela que EXP es un acrónimo que significa "Puntos de Ejecución" (Execution Points) y que LOVE (AMOR) significa "Nivel de Violencia" (Level Of ViolEnce). * Si el jugador no ha ganado EXP, Sans corta su diálogo para revelarse a sí mismo y hablar en su tipografía clásica diciendo al jugador que ellos nunca ganaron LOVE. Él continúa diciendo que aprecia al jugador por la bondad que lleva en el corazón, y termina diciendo que la fé de los Monstruos está en sus manos y él la decisión que tome: Dejar que Asgore tome su alma para la libertad de los monstruos, o tomar el alma de Asgore para que el jugador pueda escapar. Dice entonces que cree que la Determinación del jugador le ayudará a tomar la decisión correcta. Al terminar de decir esto desaparece del lugar. * Si el jugador ha ganado algo de LV, Sans puede decir una de diferentes frases. ** Si el jugador Perdona a Papyrus pero mata a otros monstruos, Sans dice al jugador que está en el protagonista decidir qué pasará. En ciertas condiciones, Sans juzgará al protagonista basado en qué tan alto sea el LV que haya ganado. *** Si el jugador es en LV 2, Sans dice que es muy triste que el protagonista lo haya echado a perder un poco, y que probablemente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego dice que está bromeando diciendo: "¿quién llega a LV 2 por accidente? lárgate de aquí." *** Si el jugador está en LV 3, Sans te dá un C+, y te dice que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. *** Si el jugador está arriba de LV 3, Sans menciona que probablemente mataste algunas personas a propósito, aunque posiblemente fué en defensa propia, que él no está seguro porque no estaba viendo. *** Si el jugador está arriba de LV 9, Sans dice que eso no quiere decir que el jugador sea 50% bueno, y cuestiona: "¿qué puedo decir que pueda cambiar la mente de un ente como tú?" *** Si el protagonista está arriba de LV 14, Sans dirá que el jugador es "bastante mala persona", pero que podría ser peor y que "son bastante malos para ser malvados". * Si el jugador ha matado a Papyrus, Sans dice al protagonista que sospecha que tiene un especie de Poder Especial, y pregunta si cree que es su responsabilidad hacer lo correcto. Si el jugador contesta que "Sí", entonces procede a preguntar porqué mató a su hermano. Si la respuesta es "No", dice que no juzgará el punto de vista del jugador, pero en la misma línea, le llama "asesino de hermanos". De cualquier manera, Sans se retira del lugar dejando la muerte de Papyrus en las manos del jugador. * Al terminar de derrotar a Asgore, si el jugador ha matado a Toriel y ya se ha derrotado anteriormente a Photoshop Flowey, éste simplemente llama al jugador para informarle que Undyne quedó a cargo del Underground, y que la mujer que estaba detrás de la puerta de las Ruinas no le ha estado respondiendo últimamente y que tal vez se esté sintiendo mal o que tal vez no esté sintiendo nada, haciendo referencia a su muerte. Finalmente, Sans advierte al jugador que se cuide a sí mismo y que las cosas se verán mal para éste. Finales Después de la batalla con Photoshop Flowey, Sans llamará al jugador informándole de los eventos ocurridos después de su partida. El contenido de la llamada varía dependiendo de las acciones del jugador. La lista de los diferentes finales que Sans puede describir se pueden encontrar en la sección de Ruta Neutral. Verdadera Ruta Pacifista Sans aparece durante el corto que comienza después de que el jugador inicia la batalla con Asgore. Toriel reconoce entonces su voz y va con él para conocerlo cara a cara por primera vez. Toriel reconoce a Papyrus como el hermano de Sans, diciendo que le ha contado mucho sobre él. Sans junto con los demás amigos del protagonista, son capturados por Flowey, aunque aún lo protegen de sus ataques. Sin embargo Sans es absorbido por Flowey junto con las almas de todos los demás monstruos. Durante la batalla con Asriel, Sans aparece como una de las almas perdidas. Después de derrotar a Asriel, Sans se presenta junto con los otros personajes principales. Si le hablas dará un pequeño comentario dependiendo si el jugador ha coqueteado con Toriel o le ha llamado "mamá" al inicio del juego. Sans también usa el teléfono de Toriel para textear con ella algunas veces. Si el jugador está listo para dejar el Underground (La cueva subterránea), Sans sale también hacia la Superficie junto con los demás monstruos. Papyrus corre a presentarse con los humanos entusiasmado y Sans dice que "alguien tiene que vigilarlo de no meterse en líos" y se aleja en la dirección contraria. Los demás siguen a Papyrus dejando al jugador y a Toriel atrás. En los créditos de ve a Sans montando un triciclo o motoneta en una carretera y Papyrus conduciendo un auto deportivo. Ruta Genocida "Quieres pasar un mal rato?" Sans espía y se introduce con el jugador como es usual, sin embargo no reconoce al jugador como humano, menciona después que por lo menos pretenda serlo ya que Papyrus siempre había querido conocer uno. Él le sigue el juego a Papyrus pero su rol como NPC cambia al no aparecer en las rutas donde normalmente se encontraría. Después de que el jugador cruza el puente hacia el Pueblo de Snowdin, Sans advierte al jugador no pelear con su hermano o de lo contrario "Pasarás un mal rato". De pronto desaparece y permanece ausente hasta el Último Corredor.thumb|left|Sans y su ojo brillante. En el Último Corredor, Sans pregunta al jugador si cree que cualquier persona es capaz de cambiar. No esperando una respuesta pregunta entonces "¿Quieres pasar un mal rato?" y advierte que no dé un paso más. Haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia el jugador se adelanta. Viendo esto, Sans procede a pelear con el jugador pidiendo perdón a la señora de las Ruinas por romper su promesa de proteger al humano, añadiendo que esta es la razón por la que no hace promesas en primer lugar. Después de un corto monólogo, Sans comienza con fuertes y constantes ataques al jugador, preguntándose porqué no hizo nada para prevenir las acciones del mismo. Él dice que no está seguro si eso es el resultado de darse cuenta que todo en algún momento será reiniciado o que simplemente es demasiado perezoso para importarle, todo para terminar en esta batalla ya que sabe lo que pasará si el jugador sigue sobre la misma línea después de que lo derrote. Al terminar su diálogo en batalla, Sans ofrece perdonar al jugador, diciéndole que esto hará su trabajo más fácil. Si el jugador lo perdona, Sans les dice que no dejará que el esfuerzo del jugador sea en vano y procede a matarlos con un inevitable ataque. Ya en la pantalla de "Game Over" les pide no regresar si realmente son amigos. Si el jugador regresa aún después de haberlo perdonado y perdido contra él, Sans se mostrará poco entusiasta al momento de perdonar al jugador una segunda vez, sugiriendo que él ya sabe que has caído en la trampa y que es poco probable que caigas de nuevo. Cuando el jugador lo ataca una vez habiéndolo perdonado, dirá que eso significa que nunca fueron realmente amigos y pedirá al jugador no decir esto a los otros Sans de las demás líneas del tiempo. Si el jugador no perdona a Sans y por el contrario lo ataca, Sans dirá que "valía la pena intentarlo" y continuará lanzando ataques más agresivos y sin piedad mostrando también sus habilidades de teletransportación. En la caja de texto aparecerá el mensaje "The REAL battle begins""La verdadera batalla comienza". Después de que el jugador esquiva todos sus ataques, Sans es derrotado y, en un desesperado intento, toma el alma del jugador y la golpea contra las paredes del área de batalla, aunque el jugador sobrevive este último ataque. Sans usa como último recurso su "ataque especial", que literalmente no hace nada, ya que Sans espera que no haciendo "nada" los turnos no avanzarán y el jugador simplemente se aburrirá y quitará el juego o se quedará atrapado en esa situación para siempre. Sin embargo, Sans, sintiéndose cansado, se queda dormido permitiendo al jugador empujar la caja del área de batalla para así alcanzar la opción de "Ataque". Sans logra esquivar el primer ataque pero el hecho de que el jugador sigue sobre la opción de ataque lo toma por desprevenido y el segundo ataque lo deja mortalmente herido. Aparentemente comienza a sangrar de su herida, aunque es especulado que la "sangre" es de hecho catsup, ya que Sans es conocido por tomar grandes cantidades de catsup como lo demuestra en el Bar de Grillby's si no se acepta poner catsup a la comida. Después de herido, Sans le recuerda al jugador que ya le ha advertido, se levanta y sale de cuadro lenta y dolorosamente. Ya fuera de cuadro pregunta al difunto Papyrus si "desea algo de Grillby's" antes de morir y permitir con esto dejar al jugador suficiente experiencia para llegar a LV 20. En Batalla Véase Sans/En Batalla Relaciones Frisk Sans el primer monstruo que el jugador conoce fuera de las Ruinas. La primera vez que se encuentra con el jugador en el bosque de Snowdin, Sans se comporta amigable si se sigue una linea neutral o pacifista. Hace bromas y juegos, usando el truco del "cojín de aire en la mano" justo al conocerlos. Él puede saber cuando el jugador ha experimentado los eventos antes del juego actual, y su actitud hacia el jugador cambia drásticamente dependiendo qué tan compasivos o agresivos estén siendo en esa ronda. Sans sólo pelea contra el jugador al final de la Ronda Genocida, donde cree que la existencia de las líneas del tiempo están en peligro. Si el jugador cena con Sans en el Restaurante de MTT, le dice que si no hubiera hecho la promesa de protegerlos "estarían muertos donde están parados ahora", implicando que los había matado él mismo. Papyrus Sans admira y se preocupa por su hermano. Le lee cuentos para dormir a Papyrus, incluso le ha regalado figuras de acción. No obstante, le gusta hacer chistes y hacerle bromas (lo cual es típico de su comportamiento). Sans se preocupa de que otras personas se aprovechen de la inocencia de Papyrus; sospecha de ésta manera que la "flor que le habla" debe ser una broma de alguien que esté usando una Flor Eco. Si el jugador mata a Papyrus, Sans no vuelve a aparecer hasta el Último Corredor, donde (en una línea neutral) juzgará duramente al jugador por éste hecho. En varios Finales Neutrales (si Papyrus es perdonado o se ha hecho amistad con él), Sans está temeroso de decirle a Papyrus de las muertes de las personas así que prefiere mentirle diciéndole que se han ido de vacaciones. Toriel Toriel y Sans son amigos cercanos, compartiendo su pasión y gusto por los chistes malos y juegos de palabras. Nunca la conoce en persona, hasta el final de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera. Aún siendo alguien que no hace promesas, Sans accede a prometer no lastimar a ningún humano que salga de la puerta de las Ruinas, ya que su plan era matarlos al instante que de encontrase uno. Toriel mantiene una bitácora de los chistes de Sans en su diario. En Finales neutrales (y si Papyrus es asesinado pero Toriel no) será echada del trono y Sans irá a vivir con ella en las ruinas ocultando que el humano del que se preocupa fue el asesino de su hermano. Si el jugador llega al final de la Ruta Genocida, Sans se disculpa indirectamente con Toriel, ya que se ve forzado a romper su promesa para detener las acciones del jugador. Flowey De acuerdo con Flowey, Sans "ha sido la causa de más Reinicios de los que puede contar". Sans no parece conocer mucho acerca de Flowey él mismo más allá de lo que sospecha que puede ser la "Flor que habla" que se le aparece a Papyrus - "Flor que habla" y Flor Eco" se presentan en dos diferentes colores de fuente cuando Sans las menciona y es entonces cuando dice que sospecha que alguien le esté haciendo una broma a su hermano con una Flor Eco - pero durante los múltiples reinicios y viajes a través de la Cueva Subterránea está por entendido que Sans es la única cosa capaz de detener a Flowey, la misma situación que con el jugador en una Ruta Genocida. Flowey llama también a Sans "Smiley Trashbag"."Basura sonriente" Archivos de Audio Tema de batalla contra Sans - Megalovania center Curiosidades *Sans ha sido visto usando sneakers o zapatos tennis como se muestra en el arte de su Carta del Intercambio de Cartas de Steam. Sin embargo, en la playera de "Perdón" de la mercancía official del juego se le ve usando sandalias para dormir. *Su nombre está basado en la tipografía en que habla, Comic Sans, al igual que su hermano, Papyrus. **No solo habla en el juego con la tipografía Comic Sans, sino que también él mismo es un cómico. **En otras ocasiones, Sans dejará su graciosa tipografía y hablará con 8bitopreator en su lugar (una fuente Sans Serif) con extra espacio de interletrado y capitalizado correctamente en lugar de ser solo minúsculas. Cuando habla de ésta manera, especialmente en sus momentos más serios, su diálogo se vuelve silencioso en lugar de ser acompañado por sus bits de sonido de voz, y no puede ser saltado presionando "x". *** En la Ruta Genocida, cuando Sans que queda dormido, la fuente que es usada para su onomatopeya "ZZZ" se encuentra en tipografía Aster, lo cual puede ser una conexión con W. D. Gaster. *** Existe una tipografía llamada DejaVú Sans, que puede ser también una clave de cómo experimenta Sans la sensación de haber vivido ya ciertos eventos antes de que ocurran aún cuando no tiene memoria de ello. * Sans puede ser encontrado vendiendo Hotdog...? (perro caliente...?) en Hotland. Si el jugador compra un Hotdog pero no tiene espacio en su inventario para guardarlo, Sans le colocará la salchicha en la cabeza y puede seguir poniendo salchichas hasta un límite de 29 ** De manera aleatoria también puede dar un hot-cat...? (gato-caliente...?) en lugar de un hotdog...? (perro-caliente...?) * Existen muchas claves que demuestran que Sans pudo haber tenido una base científica; su Área de trabajo, su diálogo en su pelea como jefe en la Ruta Genocida, el libro de física cuántica en su casa, la misteriosa máquina, Papyrus mencionando su pasión por ciencia ficción "real", entre otros. Cuando se habla con Alphys al final de la Ruta Pacifista, se implica que ellos dos se conocen de alguna forma. * Si se accesa al cuarto de Sans, su cama puede notarse en mal estado para dormir propiamente (con su cubrecamas enrollado en una pelota y la almohada tirada a un lado sin covertor), lo que podría explicar el hecho que se quede dormido en varias partes del juego. También posee una máquina caminadora que usa para bromear al jugador al entrar en su cuarto. * Sans es uno de los tres personajes que tratará de convencer al jugador de no seguir jugando; Flowey y Chara siendo los otros dos. * Aún cuando a Sans le gusta hacer y decir malos chistes, es un intérprete en el MTT Resort, dando clave de que puede ser de hecho muy hábil para la comedia. * Sans tiene la habilidad de la teletransportación, como se muestra en el juego. ** Cerca de Snowdin, en el pasillo hacia la puerta misteriosa, Sans parece teletransportarse de un lado al otro de la pantalla y a manera de broma pregunta al jugador si lo está siguiendo. ** En la Ruta Genocida, en ocasiones se teletransporta visiblemente, como cuando advierte al jugador en una potencial mala ronda antes de entrar al pueblo de Snowdin. ** Existe una conversación por teléfono con Papyrus (en el acertijo de las X/O que requiere que el jugador se deslice en hielo para cruzar una grieta) que canónicamente confirma los poderes de teletransportación de Sans. Papyrus menciona que él mismo nunca resuelve el acertijo ya que solo brinca al otro lado. Entonces menciona que Sans tampoco resuleve el acertijo y por el contrario él simplemente parece aparecer del otro lado. Papyrus explica su extraño comportamiento diciendo que "parece que debe tener un atajo o algo?". ** Sans también tiene la habilidad de teletransportar a otras personas, como lo demuestra con los "atajos" que toma con el jugador, y por el comentario de Papyrus al entrar al cuarto de Sans: "IS SANS PRANKING YOU ACROSS TIME AND SPACE? I HATE WHEN HE DOES THAT!""ESTÁ SANS BROMEÁNDOTE A TRAVÉZ DEL TIEMPO Y EL ESPACIO? ODIO CUANDO HACE ESO!" * Sans adora tomar catsup, como puede ser visto en su interacción con el jugador en Grillby's, en donde él no come su parte de la comida pero sí se toma la botella entera de catsup si el jugador la rehúsa. ** En el bosque de Snowdin, si se examina su puesto de vigilancia cerca de las ruinas revelará que dentro hay una serie de botellas de varios condimentos. ** Esta puede ser la razón por la que después de la pelea con Sans en la Ruta Genocida él es el único monstruo que se ve que "sangra" en el juego. Existe la creencia que, debido a que consume botellas enteras de catsup, termina "sangrando" la catsup por sus heridas. ** La sangre de Sans puede ser también debido al hecho de que los huesos posen trasas de sangre dentro. Es una posibilidad ya que Sans no sería diferente a cualquier otro esqueleto. * Sans hace una breve aparición en el Demo de Undertale si el jugador hace una Ruta Pacifista Perfecta, en donde él le habla al jugador al final del juego junto con Papyrus. * En el data del juego, la imagen usada para su arma está nombrada como "gasterblaster". Esto es muy probablemente una referencia a Gaster. * Si se elige el nombre de Sans para el nombre del jugador, la respuesta que da es "nope". Ésto previene al jugador de usar el nombre de Sans para su partida. * El tema que se reproduce cuando se pelea con Sans en la Ruta Genocida es "MEGALOVANIA", una canción de Undertale con derechos de autor para Toby "Radiation" Fox. Originalmente creada como una canción de Halloween para su Hack ROM de EarthBound. Ésta misma canción fué usada nuevamente para el webcómic Homestuck de Andrew Hussei, y finalmente para el juego de Undertale. * La pieza de música que se reproduce cuando se tiene la cena con Sans en el MTT Resort lleva por nombre "It's Raining Somewhere Else""Está Lloviendo en Otra Parte", y está marcada también como "mus_Sansdate""mus_Sansdate". "mus" refiriendo a "music" (música). "date" traduciéndose como "cita". en el data del juego, implicando que una cita con Sans podría haberse implementado en alguna parte en el juego en algún punto (o que la cena fué de hecho una cita). La pieza contiene sonidos como olas de mar, lluvia y leños quemándose. * Sans sabe cuando has hecho trampa en el juego, como se puede comprobar en el final "Sucio Hacker". Siéndo que éste es un mensaje de errores del juego, está conciente de que el juego ha sido alterado. * Si se interactúa con el juego de Sopa de Letras de Sans en una Ruta Genocida, Papyrus comentará que no puede trabajar en esas condiciones y la música regresará a su velocidad normal. Sans dirá que apesar de todo, aún te gustan los crucigramas y que eso significa que no puedes ser tan malo. La música regresará al tema Genocida cuando se alcanze el mensaje "But nobody came". * Es posible matar a Sans múltiples veces via recargando un Salvado anterior, lo que dará como resultado diálogo extra. ** Después de matar a Sans una vez: "... that expression on your face... ...well, i won't grace it with a description.""...esa expresión en tu rosto... ... bueno, no la voy a agraciar con una descripción." ** Después de matar a Sans dos o más veces: "... that expression that you're wearing... ... you're really kind of a freak, huh?""... esa expresión que llevas... ... eres realmente una especie de loco, huh? * De igual manera, Sans llevará la cuenta de cuántas veces ha logrado derrotarte y se hará mucho más burlón y desafiante cuanto más se pierda contra él. Detiene la cuenta a partir de la oceava vez. Después simplemente dice "let's just get to the point.""Vayamos al grano" antes de la batalla. * De manera curiosa, la cuenta de muertes no incrementa tras haber matado a Sans, llevando a algunos jugadores a especular que Sans nunca murió en realidad. ** Ésto es particularmente confuso, ya que el LOVE del jugador alcanza nivel 20 después de derrotar a Sans, contradiciendo la especulación. Aún más, el efecto de sonido que se puede escuchar después que Sans ha salido de cuadro arastrándose, sugiere que Sans murió como los demás monstruos. * Cuando se vuelve a encontrar a Sans después de hacer un reset, el jugador inmediatamente se dá vuelta y lo saluda al momento de conocerlo y decir "Human". Sans rápidamente nota este gesto, lo que lo deja confundido y sintiendo el evento como "raro". Cuando Papyrus conoce al jugador más adelante, él siente que el jugador se le hace familiar y hace que Sans se haga la misma pregunta. * Hay una posibilidad al azar de recibir una llamada de broma de Sans en donde pregunta si tu refrigerador está corriendo, después del segundo encuentro con Sans y Papyrus. Ésto sólo ocurre cuando el Flag5 está entre los rangos 40...50. * Sans al parecer es zurdo. ** En el Bosque de Snowdin, Sans te dá la mano izquierda para saludarte. ** En Grillby's, Sans sostiene y toma la botella de catsup con su mano izquierda si se rehusa la catsup. ** Durante la batalla con Sans en la ruta Genocida, usa su mano izquierda para atacar. * De acuerdo con uno de los Tweets de Toby Fox, en la versión Japonesa de Undertale, Papyrus tendría que usar la palabra "Aniki" cuando se refiera a Sans. Aniki es un término honorable exclusivamente usado para los hermanos mayores, estableciendo así que Sans es el hermano mayor. https://twitter.com/FwugRadiation/status/641953302490578944 * Apesar de aparentar una personalidad alegre y juguetona, Sans es muy serio y calculador como se puede notar en varias partes más serias en el juego y fuera de él (Sans Tumblr post.). *Es el jefe mas difícil según ciertos jugadores de Undertale, quedando en 2do lugar Undyne the Undying y en 3ro Flowey una vez absorbidas las almas (Photoshop Flowey). *Existe una canción en el OST (Original Soundtrack) del juego llamada "''Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans" ''que nunca aparece en el juego. Su utilidad es desconocida. Glosario Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Hermanos esqueletos